In His Arms
by Mrs.Hudsongotatardis
Summary: sherlock has been left be john, but john comes back after sherlock is hurt. Can john forgive himself enough to stay with sherlock.


He was blindfolded, blindfolded and duct taped to a chair, bleeding from several gashes on his side and from his head, after they had pushed the chair over leaving him to die painfully and slowly. No one was coming for him, John had left last week after a fight, Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson thought he was on a case, and Lestrade wasn't expecting him until tomorrow. But then again he had been knocked unconscious after they had pushed the chair over so it could be tomorrow. He was starting to feel weak from the blood loss and pain, he gratefully submitted himself to the blackness and escape from the pain. The next time he awoke he was blinded by harsh white light causing him to groan and pass out again, but not before registering his left hand being covered by two strong ones and a familiar voice murmuring in his ear as they cut his bonds. The next time he woke to softer lights, beeping, and the sterile whites of a hospital, he couldn't move his head but he could tell there were two people asleep in chairs next to him and one with an umbrella that came to stand next to him.

"How do you feel Sherlock?" Mycroft asked brushing his baby brother's hair back from his face.

"How did you find me?" his voice came out weak and horse but at least he was there.

"Ohh, petite frère. I didn't john did." Mycroft was massaging Sherlock's scalp avoiding were his concussion was and lulling him back to sleep before he could say anything more intelligent than a sigh. It was night when he woke again, almost twelve hours later, his right hand immediately but gently held between two strong hands, Johns hands.

"Sherlock dear." Mrs. Hudson was already fussing over him.

"John?" he was happy, a proper happy feeling that lit him on fire.

"I'm here Sherlock." he sounded downcast, ashamed even, of him Sherlock couldn't help but wonder. "I'm sorry." he said looking down realizing he had done something to embarrass john.

"What?" john was astonished Sherlock had nothing to be sorry for, the fight had been his fault, while they were fighting he had punched Sherlock in the stomach in his anger and left him lying there on the floor. Later he had sent Sherlock a message to apologize and Sherlock had asked him to come back but he couldn't forgive himself enough even though Sherlock had.

"I've disappointed you, I'm sorry." he closed his eyes he didn't want to see john angry again. He didn't see john angry, he didn't hear him either.

He heard Mrs. Hudson say, "oh, Love. "He felt johns hands lift his to rest against his face, and he realized john was crying. Crying over him and he wasn't disappointed of angry, he was guilty. He thought it was his fault for not being there and it wasn't. He pressed his hand against john's face,

"John it's not your fault." Yes it was, of course it was, he needed to leave before he hurt Sherlock agian, "Sherlock I'm sorry but I can't." he started to leave but Sherlock wouldn't let go of his hand," Sherlock I have to go before I hurt you again."

"No." the voice was calm, resolute, and unyielding, it broke john completely. He didn't mean to but he began to cry, tremors wracked his body, and before he knew it Sherlock was pulling him into an embrace smoothing his hair back soothingly and talking to him. Not about a case or an experiment, just talking. Mrs. Hudson quietly took her leave and after a long while john finally began to calm.

"Why?" was the only question he could muster.

"I lost you once john, I let you leave, and you still found me. And the fight wasn't only your fault you know, it takes two to tango." Sherlock said in his deep baritone voice.

"I'm sorry Sherlock." john said burying his head in Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock put his hand on the back of Sherlock's head reassuringly,

"shut up john, I forgave you last week you big idiot." john was still hugging Sherlock, careful not to hurt him, and Sherlock let him stay there. Eventually his exhausted john fell asleep, soon after that Mrs. Hudson came in gave Sherlock, who was still holding john, a warm and knowing smile before walking back out. For the first time Sherlock realized he did love john Watson, and soon after that he fell asleep with john still in his arms. For a moment all was well


End file.
